Don't Say Yes
by TheFaultInOurPitchSlappedStars
Summary: Beca is the last girl that would interrupt a wedding, but what happens when she gets an invitation to Chloe's wedding? Will she tell Chloe how she feels or will it be too late?
1. Don't Say Yes!

February 14th. I stared at my phone, with a terrible feeling in my stomach. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. It was an invitation to a wedding, _her_ wedding.

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Chloe Elizabeth Beale and Thomas Ezra Fitzgerald**_

_**on Saturday the 22**__**nd**__** of August 2014**_

_**St. Mark's Church,**_

_**Miami, Florida**_

How cliché was it to get married on Valentine's Day of all days? Chloe always loved clichés, she'd always avoid the cracks in the pavement and leave cookies and milk out for Santa even though she had grown too old to even believe in the whole Christmas thing.

"Hey," I turned toward the open door of my hotel room and saw Stacie standing in the doorway looking like she was heading out to a club rather than a wedding. I looked at her helplessly; she was the only one who knew why I couldn't go to the wedding. "Amy and Cynthia-Rose are almost ready to go. Are you sure you don't want to come? I can sit in the back with you if you want. I talked to the other Bellas yesterday and they'd love it if you would come."

"Sorry Stacie but I just – I just can't go." Everyone knew me as the tough girl. At Barden I had gained quite a reputation as a bad-ass and to be honest, I loved having that reputation. People left me alone and I liked it that way. But sitting here, on my bed in my vest and sweatpants with my knees up against my chest made me feel...like I was letting my heart win. There was no way I could let _her_ see me like this.

"Well, if you need me just call. See you later Beca." With that Stacie left my hotel room. She went off to be a supportive friend and a bridesmaid while I stayed at the hotel feeling sorry for myself.

I hated feeling sorry for myself, it made me feel like I was giving in when I only wanted to do the right thing. I never liked to cry. I just didn't see the point in it. Crying and feeling sorry for yourself wouldn't change anything. Chloe wouldn't come running through that door telling me that she loved me and that it had always been me.

It was at that moment that I realized how much of a hypocrite I was being. I had always protested against crying and feeling sorry for myself, ever since I'd gotten the invitation, I'd been sitting in my apartment feeling sorry for myself. My work was affected and all my mixes were about Chloe. But I'd had enough of feeling sorry for myself; it was my last chance to tell her how I feel. I couldn't be the girl chasing after something I couldn't have and asking 'what if' all the time.

I jumped out of my bed and walked over to my suitcase and picked out something to wear. As I'd never planned on actually going to the wedding, I hadn't actually packing anything smart. I figured that it would be okay to turn up to the reception wearing my usual leather jacket, t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. But when I opened my suitcase I found a bag containing a shirt, blazer, trousers and a pair of brogues, along with a note.

**I thought you might change your mind. Here are some clothes suitable for a wedding. Hope you like them. S x**

I had driven down to the wedding with Stacie and Fat Amy so it made sense that Stacie would be the one to bring me some clothes for the wedding. I took the clothes and put them on before heading to the bathroom to fix my hair and put some makeup on. It was time for me to be brave and go after what I want.

* * *

When I arrived I headed round to the double doors at the back of the church. The idea of sneaking into a church didn't seem right, not with my intentions anyway but I was throwing it all on the line to get the girl of my dreams.

As I walked in I saw one of Tom's friends wearing a bright pink tie talking to one of the bridesmaids who was wearing a dress of the same colour. Were Chloe's bridesmaids really going to be wearing bright pink dresses? When I saw Stacie she was wearing a skin tight red dress. Just as I was about to walk into the main church, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Just because I had an invitation didn't mean I was on the guest list. The bouncer Tom hired, (yes he had a bouncer at the wedding) at the front door of the church wouldn't let me in as the Tom had purposely asked him to keep me from getting in. As I opened my eyes and turned around I saw Fat Amy stood behind me.

"So you decided to come." Fat Amy said with a stupid smile.

"Yeah I came to support Stacie, she was pretty nervous about being a bridesmaid."

"Stacie was fine this morning. Why could she be nervous?" Amy asked me, with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know. She probably doesn't want to mess up. You know how it is, all eyes on the bridesmaids and the bride." I lied; making up excuses had never been my forte.

"You Americans with your stupid traditions, it Australia it's all about the bride and groom. I'd better go. The Bellas are freaking out, bridesmaids hey?"

I waited until Fat Amy had entered one of the rooms on the corridor before I planned my next move. I decided to hide in the bathroom until the ceremony started and while everyone was distracted by the bride, I would sit down in the back of the church.

It was another twenty minutes until the service started. As I snuck into the back of the church I could hear a terrible remix of 'here comes the bride' which sounded like a death march and more of an insult. I would have thought that Chloe was a traditional girl myself. Obviously things were done a little differently at this wedding as Tom wasn't stood at the altar and Chloe hadn't walked down the aisle yet.

Tom walked down the aisle seconds later. He didn't look at the guests. He kept his eyes forward until he was stood by the vicar. As I scanned his face I realised that Tom was the guy from the shower who commented on my singing after Chloe stormed in and forced me to sing with her. It in infuriated me that Chloe would settle for a guy like that when she was worth so much more.

Chloe walked down the aisle with her father by her side. Her dress made her look like a pastry and I could tell it wasn't something she'd picked out. I presumed it was picked out by Tom's mother based on what she was wearing and what all the bridesmaids were wearing. But that didn't matter; Chloe still looked beautiful even if she was marrying the wrong person.

The next three of four minutes of the service I zoned out. I started to regret coming here. I didn't want to see Chloe get married and then pretend to be happy afterwards. I came here to tell Chloe how I feel; I came here to stop feeling sorry for myself. I had waited so long to tell Chloe the truth, saying it at Chloe's wedding may be a completely inappropriate time but I didn't care.

"If anyone has any reasons why these two cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My brain had completely taken over and before I knew it I was stood up with shaky hands. The next thing I knew, everyone in the church was looking at me with their mouths open in shock. I was going to be the girl to ruin their wedding. I didn't pay attention to the room full of people who probably wanted to kill me right now. All my attention was on Chloe, who had moved away from Tom and was walking up the aisle towards me.

"Chloe, please don't do this. I know I shouldn't be stood here ruining your wedding, but you shouldn't be here in the first place. You don't love him, I know you don't. I can't stand here and let you do this in front of all these people. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. I joined the Bellas so I could spend more time with you and I skipped your graduation because I couldn't say goodbye to you. You hurt me every time I tried to build up the courage to tell you how I feel. So here I am stood in front of all these people telling you that I love you and if there is any part of you that might love me back, you won't go through with this."

* * *

I ran out of the church as soon as the tears started to fall down my face. I sat down on the steps outside of the church trying to compose myself. Chloe was probably going to marry Tom and there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

"Beca" I turned around to at the sound of the familiar voice to see Chloe stood in her wedding dress. I stood up waiting to see what harsh words she was ready to yell at me. I wouldn't blame her for it. I'd just ruined what was meant to be the best day of her life. But I was surprised when she walked towards me and took my hand. That small amount of contact made me realise how much I'd missed her touch. I took my hand out of hers though. I didn't want to miss her touch, she wanted to marry someone else, I couldn't let myself want her anymore.

"Can we just get this over with? I know you want to shout at me for ruining the happiest day of your live and whatever." I said fixing my eyes on the floor. I didn't want to see how upset I'd made Chloe.

"I'm not going to yell at you Beca."

"What?" I replied, completely shocked by her answer. I looked up, my eyes meeting her bright blue ones. That was a big mistake. Along with her hand that had reclaimed mine. I missed staring into her bright blue eyes. I'd gotten lost in them so many times before but they weren't mine to get lost in, they were someone else's. "If you're not here to shout at me, you should be in there getting hitched."

"You told me not to get hitched. 'If there is any part of you that might love me back, you won't go through with this.'?" she said quoting my speech from inside the church. "You we're right Beca, I don't love Tom. I settled for him because I didn't think I could have you."

"Did you really think I'd say it in front of 300 people if I didn't think I was right?" She smiled and walked closer to me, trying to close the gap between us.

"I've missed your bad-ass attitude, even if it is really cute." She said reaching down to tuck the strand of hair that had fallen across my face behind my ear. "I've missed everything about you."

"Chloe" I said breathlessly moving away from her. She knew how to break down my walls, but she'd broken my heart before.

"Beca, before you say anything just here me out. I know I've broken your heart before. But I didn't know how you felt about me until now. What you said back there in the church, it's true. I love you Beca."

"I love you too Chloe... What does this mean for us now?" I asked walking back towards her. This time I was the one trying to close the space between us.

"I want to be with you Beca, whatever it takes." She reached out and took both of my hands in hers. "I want to do this right Bec, I can't lose you again."

As I looked into her eyes I saw all the times we'd spent together, the times where we'd watched movies together so I could be close to her even though I hated movies and all the times she'd come to the radio station at night to keep me company while I was working. Then I remembered the time she broke my heart, Chloe had told me that she had feelings for Tom and they were going to make a go of it, but Tom was concerned that Chloe was spending a lot of time with me for someone who was a friend and nothing more. I didn't want to speak to Chloe again but here I was, stood outside of the church she'd planned to get married in after I'd told her I loved her.

"You'd better." I smiled as I reached up to kiss her. It was like we were meant to be. That kiss felt like electricity, another one of Chloe's clichés. Even when the rain began to fall we were still stood outside of the church kissing. When we finally broke apart we were soaked through from the rain, but that didn't matter.

"I'm so glad you were around he said speak now." Chloe whispered, putting her arms around my waist while my hands were around her neck.

"Really? You're quoting Taylor Swift?" I replied looking up at Chloe.

"Just shut up and kiss me."


	2. Confrontations and a Get Away

I would always remember February 14th as the day I got the girl. Even though I had to ruin an innocent man's wedding to do so. For the past couple of years since I'd left Barden, I secretly hoped that Chloe had felt the same way about me and now I know. But I was naive to think that my new found happiness would last, if anything it was stupid to think that I could walk out of the church with the girl of my dreams without having to suffer the consequences for my actions.

"Chlo, everyone is waiting for you inside. Hurry up and deal with Beca so you can marry Tom." Chloe pulled away from our kiss and she turned towards the church door. Aubrey was stood there with her mouth wide open; in fact she was so shocked that she had dropped her maid of honours bouquet to the ground. "What the hell?! You're supped to be marrying Tom."

"I can't marry Tom. Bree, you can understand can't you? You stood Jerry up at the altar to be with Howie." Chloe said, trying to justify what she was doing. A couple of months previously, Aubrey had left her long-term boyfriend Jerry up at the altar to be with a frat boy called Howie who she'd been friends with since childhood.

"That was different Chloe. I've known Howie since we were kids but you've known Beca for what three years? Tom is perfect for you, he's kind and caring. Not to mention that he'll be the CEO of Fitzgerald and Mason's. He can give you everything you've ever dreamed of, and you want to give all that up to be with Beca Mitchell?"

I'd always known that Aubrey hated me, so it was no surprise that she was talking like I wasn't even there. But everything Aubrey said made sense. I was a DJ at a local radio station doing the night shift, I was still trying to make it in the music business and honestly I could hardly afford to pay the rent on my apartment. I couldn't give her what Tom could. At least if she stayed with him she'd have a bright financial future.

"Honestly Bree? I think I do."

"You always were the crazy one Chloe Beale, and I honestly think that you're making a big mistake, but you are going to have to go back in there and tell him, you can't just leave Tom standing at the altar."

"A mistake? No Bree I want this but I can't go back into the church. I can't break his heart in front of all those people. Can't you get him to come outside? He deserves that at least, right Bree?"

"I really hope you are making the right decision here Chlo, there's no going back once I walk inside those doors."

"I know what I'm doing okay. I've wasted so much time already when I should have been with Beca." Without any arguments Aubrey walked back inside to find Tom.

"Beca, I think you should sit in your car. This is something I need to do alone."

I'd parked a couple of blocks away, but there was no way I was leaving Chloe to deal with this alone. "No Chlo. I want to be here, I want to explain to him that this is my fault."

"Beca-" Before Chloe could finish Tom appeared from inside the church. I knew what was going to happen next wouldn't be pretty. To be honest I didn't blame him for being angry, I mean I had just ruined what was meant to be the happiest day of his life.

"What is _she_ doing here? I thought I told you that _she _wasn't invited!" he shouted, pointing at me in disbelief.

"Tom calm down. None of this is her fault."

"She just barged into our wedding uninvited and told you she loved you. So I think this is entirely her fault. I hope you've told her that she needs to move on as we're supposed to be getting married today."

"No haven't told her anything. Who are we kidding Tom? Things haven't been working out between us for months. I thought that everything would change when we got married but it won't. I'm _in love_ with Beca."

"This is bullshit, it's just wedding nerves. We can go back inside and talk things through. It's not a big deal if we don't get married today, we can postpone and we can't wait a little while if that's what you want? We can work though this Chloe. I know we can." Tom begged.

"Postponing the wedding won't change the fact that I don't love you Tom. I'm sorry but I don't." Chloe admitted.

"How can you say that? We've been together since senior year of high school. You can't say that you don't love me." He said as he began to cry. I thought Chloe would to pity him and change her mind. I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Tom we have only been together since senior year of college. The time before that was just a bit of fun and you know it. At first I thought I loved you, I really did, but things changed after graduation. You were always away on business and sometimes I-"

"No! This is not happening! You cheated on me with her while I was away didn't you? What next? Are you going to tell me that every time we had sex you were thinking about her too?!" Tom shouted drying his eyes.

"Tom I've never cheated on you."

"But you've thought about her when you were with me didn't you? My own fiancé thought about another woman while we had sex. I mean you're not denying it, which only makes you a bigger _whore _than I thought you were." That was low, even for him. I get that the girl had just broken his heart but calling her a whore?

"Hey dude, don't talk to her like that!" I said. Just because Chloe had just broken his heart didn't mean that he could treat her like shit.

"Shut up! You don't get a say in any of this. This whole mess is your fault!"

"I get that your mad Tom but I never meant to cause any of this and I didn't mean to ruin your big day. I just wanted Chloe to know all of her options before she went through with the wedding. Doesn't Chloe have a right to know before she makes a lifelong decision Tom? Tell me that you wouldn't do the same in my position."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You don't get to make me feel sorry for you. Beca you had your chance at Barden but you blew it again and again. If I were you I wouldn't even be in your position. You wanted to inform her of all of her options? She had one which was to marry me. This wedding has been planned for the past six months and I promise you that we would have been happy together. We would have had a couple of kids and brought a house near the beach in California, but you've taken that all away from me!"

"Dude I'm sorry. I really am but I couldn't blow my last chance. I'll pay for the damage that I've caused, I'll even go in there and apologise in front of everyone if that's what you want." I couldn't afford to pay for any of the wedding but that's what you say to someone when you've ruined something expensive isn't it?

"This isn't about the money! It's about the fact that you've managed to sneak into my wedding and take the woman that I was about to marry. C'mon Beca, we all know why I didn't want you at this wedding. I knew something like this would happen; you'd swoop in like a fucking superhero and save the fucking day when it was perfectly fine in the first place. Beca Mitchell always in the right place at the right time, the big hero! Honestly, you know what? You can have her, I mean she's damaged goods anyway and I probably would have divorced her in ten years anyway. It's bad image for the CEO to have a wife that looks older than he does."

At this point Tom looked like a mixture of heartbroken and crazy. His eyes were bloodshot from where he'd been crying and his tie was now in a heap on the ground. I stood back hoping that this was just one of the stages that he was going to go through in order to process what was happening to him. Suddenly Tom lunged forward and the next thing I knew, he was on the floor screaming in pain.

"You bitch. You broke my nose!" He screamed as he moved his hand away from his nose to show me and Chloe the blood that now covered it. As the blood stained his shirt I knew one thing, I was definitely screwed.

I looked a Chloe with fear in my eyes. I'd only just gotten her and I'd ruined it by punching her _now_ ex fiancé in the face. She bent down to take a better look at Tom's nose.

"It's only light bruising and a little blood, it isn't broken so you'll be fine. I'm going to collect my things from the hotel and I'm going to take the tickets for our honeymoon. We'll talk about the house and all our stuff when I get back. I'm sorry Tom."

So Chloe just left him on the steps of the church, just like that. I expected her to change her mind or at least help him get cleaned up but Tom must be a really bad guy for her to leave him there. I followed her out of the grounds and down the street away from the church.

"Let me take a look at your hand Beca." As I looked down I could see blood pouring from my knuckle.

"No I'm fine Chloe, honestly. I mean it's just a little cut, nothing a plaster won't fix." I replied taking another look. The cut looked like it was pretty deep but I didn't want to sit in the emergency room getting patched up. I just wanted to get out of here before the witch hunt begins; I mean I'm public enemy number one now if Tom was anything to go by.

"Beca stop pretending that you're some sort of bulletproof vest, you're not made of titanium. I'm a med student remember, I think I'm qualified enough to look at a small cut on your knuckle." I gave in and showed her my hand. "The cut needs to be cleaned and your knuckle needs to be bandaged to help it heal and prevent any infection. I'm hoping you've still got that first aid kit in your car that I made you buy, so you should be patched up and as good as new in no time."

Chloe had made be buy a first aid kit after I offered to give her a lift to the airport so she could go and see her parents for spring break. Before she got in she wanted to know if I had a first aid kit in case there was an emergency or something. I drove an old pick-up truck that would pretty much crush any car that crashed into it so I didn't think I needed one. So Chloe refused to get into the car until I promised to by one at a gas station five hundred yards down the road, and I've always had it since.

When we got to my car which was still the old pickup truck, Chloe opened the cab door and took out the first aid kit from where she'd put it a couple of years ago. "Come on Bec, let's get you patched up." She said, taping the seat. I sat down and Chloe took out an antiseptic wipe to clean the cut. As it made contact with my skin I winced in pain. Chloe looked at me and laughed. I was twenty years old and I was in pain because of an antiseptic wipe. Next she took out a bandage and strapped up my hand. When she was finished she put the first aid kid away and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Well Beca Mitchell, I have two tickets for a vacation in Barcelona. Care to join me?"

"Are you crazy? You're asking me to come on a trip that was meant to be your honeymoon."

"You did just see what happened at the church right? I haven't got married, which means my honeymoon is now just a free vacation courtesy of Tom's generous parents."

"You're crazy Beale. I haven't even got any clothes; I mean I have enough clothes for a weekend but not for a holiday."

"Who cares? We can just pick some up on the way. The flights don't leave until tomorrow so we have plenty of time to get everything we need. Besides, I'd rather be in Spain when my parents hear about how I stood Tom up."

"Fair enough, free holiday in Barcelona with Chloe Beale. How could I say no?"

"That's great Bec. So erm, we should probably go to my hotel first. I want to get all my stuff before Tom catches up with me, then we can go and get anything that you need."

"Sounds like a plan." I said, putting the truck into gear. A holiday with Chloe Beale, what more could a girl ask for?


End file.
